pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Hicman (Emerald Rangers)
Connor Hicman is a character in Pokémon Emerald Rangers, he is one of the Main Rangers. Hisory Emerald Rangers: Akoh Region Arc As a every Emerald Ranger, Connor received a Ralts as first Pokémon, and for several months, trained with her and also made she evolve into a Kirlia so then, Sissy Vanell joined Connor to do her own journey. Emerald Rangers: Kanto Region Arc Five Weeks after Emerald Rangers Akoh Region Arc, Connor said to Sissy that he would go to Kanto and meet Professor Oak after knowing that the Kanto Region was on a disaster with Team Rocket . Emerald Rangers: Johto Region Arc 1 Year after the events on the Kanto Region, Connor went to S.S. Aqua which was setting sail for Johto , but what him did not know is the terrible time that the Region was in. Emerald Rangers: Hoenn Region Arc After taking down Team Rocket again, Connor went to Akoh to see Sissy again after 2 Years, after landing on Akoh, Connor saw Sissy and talked with her, He said to Sissy that he was going to the Hoenn Region, and she also agree with the idea. Emerald Rangers: Sinnoh Region Arc After the batte with Groudon and Kyogre at the Hoenn Region, Connor along with Sissy set sail to the Sinnoh Region which was Sissy's Homeregion. Emerald Rangers: Platinum Mini-Arc Cyrus the man which was thinking on create a new world, Summoned Giratina the distortion world King, along with Sissy, Connor battled with Giratina and Cyrus, after the battle, Cyrus was sucked into the portal to the Distortion World along with Giratina, after it, the peace was returned to the Sinnoh Region. Emerald Rangers: Unova Arc Connor was invited to participate Unova Tournament, but with this new Region at sight, Connor decided to also capture new partners to show at the Tournament. Emerald Rangers: Kalos Arc Sissy now as Connor's girlfriend, sent an mail to Connor saying that she was in the Beautiful Kalos Region, and so, Connor set sail to the Kalos Region, and meet Professor Sycamore; Later, Connor also met the Evil Team Flare which was thinking on a ambicious plan to take over the entire Kalos Region. Emerald Rangers: Alola Arc TBA Pokémon In Hand Given to Sissy Vanell (At the final of the Kalos Arc) Badges Achievements Akoh Region # Pixie Bade # Hent Badge # Crimson Badge # Paralel Badge # Royal Badge # Oolon Badge # Sea Badge # Buzz Badge Kanto Region # Boulder Badge # Cascade Badge # Thunder Badge # Rainbow Badge # Soul Badge # Marsh Badge # Volcano Badge # Earth Badge Sevii Islands # Sea Ruby Badge # Waterfall Badge # Punch Badge # SeaMarsh Badge # Scarlet Badge Johto Region # Rising Badge (;Given Back to Clair) Hoenn Region # Knuckle Badge # Dynamo Badge # Flame Badge # Mind Badge # Feather Badge # Stone Badge # Rain Badge # Balance Badge Sinnoh Region # Coal Bade (;Destroyed) # Forest Badge (;Destroyed) # Cobble Badge (;Destroyed) # Fen Badge (;Destroyed) # Relic Badge (;Destroyed) # Mine Badge (;Destroyed) # Icicle Badge (;Destroyed) # Beacon Bade (;Given to Sissy) Unova Region # Trio Badge # Basic Badge (;Lenora ;Cheren) # Insect Badge # Bolt Badge # Toxic Badge # Quake Badge # Wave Badge # Jet Badge # Freeze Badge # Legend Badge Kalos Region # Bug Badge # Cliff Badge # Rumble Badge # Plant Badge # Voltage Badge # Fairy Badge # Psychic Badge # Iceberg Badge Category:Emerald Trainers Category:Emerald Rangers Category:Akoh Region Category:Male Character Category:Akoh Region Arc Category:Kanto Region Arc Category:Johto Region Arc Category:Hoenn Region Arc Category:Platinum Arc Category:Unova Arc Category:Kalos Arc Category:Alola Arc